FF XIII goes Big Brother
by Gordon Anderson
Summary: 12 characters enter the big brother house. Completely isolated. Each week, one of them has to leave. Who will be the lucky one to receive the prize money of 1.000.000 gil at the end?
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey, everybody. I thought about redoing the previous chapter and put in just a little introduction of the characters at first. Chapter 2 will be "Day 1" but slightly enhanced and Chapter 3 follows with "Day 2".**

**So this story is AU and the characters don't know each other at the beginning.**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

(...)

**Moderator:** "Twelve souls that couldn't be more different. Twelve souls with unique personalities and stories to tell. So without further delays. Let's begin with number one! With a height of about 5'9, she is one of the tallest women in this event. Her hair is darker than darkness itself and she is capable of turning everybody's head just by using her accent. So please…a very big applause for Oerba Yun Fang!"

The spotlight throws it's light through the alley between the two big tribunes and gleams at the double door, as it's been pushed open. Fang blows kisses left and right as she walks to the moderator. One of the spectators leans over the railing and streches out his hand. Fang fondles it softly and he faints immediately.

**Moderator:** "Uhhh…that's what I call "First Blood". Medic!"

The spectator is being carried away as Fang joines the moderator on the couch in the middle of the studio.

**Moderator:** "Wow, Fang…you look absolutely stunning! Welcome to the show!"

**Fang:** "Thank you so much. I'm very glad to be here."

**Moderator:** "So, Fang…now we are nearly at the end of the show and everybody is eager to see you all enter the building and start to live your lifes there for the next twelve weeks. We've already introduced you in the videos but for the audience again…now that you are here in person…what brought you here?"

**Fang:** "Well…you know…I'm a person who has an open mind about almost everything and who always wants to try out something new. And that's when I thought…hey…why don't you try this?"

**Moderator:** "So the money wasn't really a factor?"

**Fang:** "I would lie if I said no but for me…the fun always comes first." She blinks into the camera. "So get ready…because with me…it definitely won't get boring."

The crowd starts to clap as Fang rises her arms.

**Moderator: **"Yeah…you already know how to get the audience involved."

**Fang:** "That's how I am, baby."

**Moderator:** "Oh, I bet...all right…now to our next star. He is about 6'5 and his hair is comparable to yours, Fang. Although not as long, of course. He was the commander of the Wide-area Response Brigade and is probably the most known member in this event. I give you…Cid Raaaiiinnneeesss."

The crowd stands up and salutes as Cid walks through the alley. He smirks and salutes, too.

**Moderator:** "Yes, now that was an entrance Cid…mind if I call you Cid?"

**Cid:** "Absolutely not!"

**Moderator:** "Thanks Cid…sooo…why are you here?"

**Cid:** "Just two words: Money and the ladies." He glances at Fang. "And I guess I already found one of them."

He blinks with an eye and Fang drives her tongue around her lips as the camera zooms onto her. The crowd is going wild.

**Moderator:** "Oohhoo…now this already looks like a promising start...and we're off to number three. With her innocent eyes, you would forgive her anything instantly and just cuddle her all the time. Please…a big applause for probably the cutest member…Oerba Dia Vanille!"

Vanille hops variantly on one leg and waves to the audience accompanied by the beautiful smile of hers. Half of the spectators touch their heart.

**Moderator:** "Hello, Vanille."

**Vanille:** "Hello…"

**Moderator:** "Just let me say that you just have a gorgeous name. It literally melts in one's mouth."

**Vanille:** "Aww…that's so sweet. Thank you very much."

**Moderator:** "So…you also are an "Oerba". So you're from the same place as Fang here."

**Vanille:** "I…I guess it's true but I don't know her." She giggles.

Fang leans over to her. "My, my…I think we're going to change that as soon as possible, sugar."

The crowd starts to whistle.

**Moderator:** "All right, all right, everybody. Be patient for a little while longer…you'll get into the house in just a moment...so on to our next participant. Now he, sort of, is one of a kind, as he seems to be the only black guy around Cocoon. But see for yourself. I give you… Sazh Katzroy!"

Sazh walks to the others languidly and brushes through his hair.

**Moderator:** "Hey, Sazh. Nice to have you here."

**Sazh:** "Glad to be here, man. Glad to be here."

**Moderator:** "So really. You're pretty on your own out there, eh?"

**Sazh:** "Kind of. But hey…what're you gonna do!"

**Moderator: **"Don't worry, Sazh. We'll take good care of you in those upcoming weeks."

**Sazh:** "And I'm looking forward to it. Hope I'll be there long enough."

**Moderator:** "What do you say about the rumors you only got into the show, because of your little chocobo in your hair?"

**Sazh:** "Well...I know that this little fella is a huge boost but I'm also going to proove myself. The old man here still knows some tricks. But the chocobo can't get nominated, right?"

**Moderator:** "Haha...we believe in you, buddy...ok...so on to our next soon-to-be housemate. Now who says, that glasses are only there to make people look smarter? Our next female star just doubles her hotness-factor with them. Her long hair is just beautiful and deadly at the same time. Here comes…Jihl Nabaat."

Jihl walks through the alley elegantly and waves.

**Moderator:** "So Jihl. How are you?"

**Jihl:** "Can't complain. I'm very excited."

**Moderator:** "That's good to hear. So what brought you here today?"

**Jihl:** "Oh, I just want to make new friends here and spent all the money to help to enlarge our infrastructure. If I should win, of course...but seriously, we need more variation here!"

**Moderator:** "Oh Jihl, that's just lovely. I hope the audience sees that as well and supports you on your way but the competition is hard, as our next guest now clearly shows. With over 6'6, he is the tallest of the twelve. Other men go all green with envy because of his stature and his name. He referrs to his hat as his best friend and his gloves as his mojo. Prepare yourself for "The Number" or as is he is called by his friends "Mr. 33 cm"."

The crowd starts to scream.

**Moderator:** "A big applaus for Snow Villiers."

Snow enters the stage, clapping with his hands over his head. "Yeah...yeah."

**Moderator:** "Yo, Snow. So nice to have you here."

**Snow:** "Nice to be here, man."

**Moderator:** "So, Snow…I quote: "my gloves are my mojo."

**Snow:** "Yes man…I don't know…I just feel so protected and full of energy with them. They are my strength, you know? In combination with my cape here...that's just killer."

**Moderator:** "Yeah, I see…but you don't wear them 24/7, right?"

**Snow:** "Muuahahaha…yes."

**Moderator:** "Oh really...ahem...okaay...so what's the story about this onimous 33 cm?"

**Snow:** "Oh, my friends gave me that nickname, cause of the size of my gloves...you see? But I like the ambiguity."

**Moderator:** "Now you got me curious. Is it justified?"

**Snow: **"Well…that's what we are going to find out the next couple of days, yeah?"

A woman from the audience holds up a sign. "Marry me!". Snow blows her a kiss.

**Moderator: **"Easy there, Mr. Charming...so on to our next candidate. He never leaves the house without his comb. His hair is the most important thing to him and he referrs to himself as "badass the first". Here is someone who is about to cause trouble but that's exaclty what we want to see, right?"

The crowd screams once more.

**Moderator:** "You want him? You got him! Here comes...Gadot Hicks!"

Gadot walks into the studio and brushes through his hair but in a much spookier way than Sazh did before. One of the spectators leans over the railing and touches his hair. Gadot immediately jumps up to him and tries to pull him down but is stopped by the security. The moderator walks up to Gadot and grabs him by the arm.

**Moderator:** "Wow, wow, wow…so I see you are really not fooling around, right?"

**Gadot:** "I tell you man. Noone touches my hair." He looks into the camera and points directly at it. "Noone! So you better stay out of my way!"

The crowd begins to boo him. Gadot rises his arms and encourages them to go up with the volume.

**Moderator:** "Oh Gadot, so far you're on the right track, I suppose...now please...calm down, everybody...it's time for our next guests."

The crowd slowly become silent as Gadot sits down on the couch next to Snow.

**Moderator:** "Ok...with 14 and 17 years, they are our youngest candidates and want to bring a lot of imagination into the next weeks. One of them likes to be referred to as the "Silver Surfer" and the other one just prefers "Blue Magic". Please welcome...Hope Estheim and Yui Ren."

The two boys walk through the alley under thunderous applause and wave.

**Moderator: **"Hey there, guys. How are you two?"

**Yui:** "We're fine…a little nervous, maybe."

**Moderator:** "Ah, don't be…the others won't bite. So tell me. Whats the deal with you two?"

**Hope:** "Oh, it was my father's idea to get me in there. He thought I could make new friends here and give him all the money...should I win, of course."

The crowd bursts out in laughter.

**Hope:** "Hehe...a little joke. No, he's cool. I'd get around one per cent once I'm 18."

**Moderator:** "Gotta love your daddy, eh?. And what about you, Yui?"

**Yui:** "Just here for the magic and to spread some love." He slowly waves around with his arms.

**Moderator:** "That sounds...interesting. Good luck with that, my friend...all right...now it's about to get sweet and hot at the same time. Serah describes her sister Claire as "best sister ever". Claire says about her sister that "I would be nothing without her". The two strawberry-blondes are the definition of beauty, innocence and happiness as they are able to shine through the darkest place with their smile. I give you...Serah and Claire Farron a.k.a. the Farron sisters."

They both walk though the alley hand in hand and Serah waves around. Claire seems a little bit passive but rises her arm once.

**Moderator:** "Hello, you two. Now I really admire your hair. Such a vivid colour. And this is really natural, right?"

**Claire:** "Of course."

**Serah:** "Oh yes, we didn't do anything. That's how god made us."

**Moderator:** "Just beautiful. Now what are your ambitions for the next couple of weeks?"

**Serah:** "Well...at the end...being able to say, that we're having the funniest time of our life."

**Claire: **"And hopefully the money."

**Moderator:** "We'll see if you'll get your happy ending but I'll keep my fingers crossed."

**Serah:** "Thanks."

**Moderator:** "Time is getting short so off to our last fellow campaigner. She is 5'6 pure sex and sure as hell is going to get a lot of people to melt. The best for last, ladies and gentlemen...Lebreau Lafleur!"

Lebreau enters the stage and the crowd goes mad.

**Moderator:** "Damn...you really like to show a lot of you."

**Lebreau: **"Really? You think it's too much?"

**Moderator:** "I can't answer that question but I know the audience is already in love with you."

**Lebreau:** "Yay."

**Moderator:** "So as you are the last candidate. What are your final words to the world out there?"

**Lebreau:** "Should I leave this place as the winner, the first night in my cafe bar is on me!"

The crowd starts to scream her name.

**Moderator:** "Now that is an offer you can't refuse. Congrats on being the absolute frontrunner right away. All right...so it's time to move and get this party started! Candidates! Rise up and cleave your way into your new home. Thanks for watching dear viewers. We'll see each other again in one week, when the first candidate sadly has to leave the house. Until then...goodbye and farewell."


	2. Day 1

**A/N: Hey, everybody. Welcome to the first day with a summary of the things that happened during it.**

* * *

_4 p.m._

The first day is characterized by the getting-to-know-each-other of the housemates. Fang, acting self-confident and charming at the same time, hugs everybody. She immediately feels attracted to Vanille, boosted by the fact, that she also comes from Oerba. "How small the world actually is" says Fang.

Hope and Yui respectively admire the magnificent hair of each other. Claire still seems a little passive as she doesn't get out more than a "Hello, I'm Claire" and a rather cold and quick handshake. But Lebreau likes her "squeezing".

Snow is stunned once more by Serah's beauty and kisses the back of her hand softly. She blushes and gifts him a charming smile, much to the dismay of her sister.

Gadot tries to take off one of Snow's gloves, as they shake hands. He fails. "Damn, they are quiet gluing."

Cid stares at Fang all the time and greets her again.

Sazh however is the big star of the day with his little chocobo chick in his hair. Vanille, Serah, Jihl and Hope are unable to keep their hands off of it.

_4.20 p.m._

Everybody starts to look round the house, while Serah stays in the kitchen with her sister and Hope to examine all the kitchen appliances. In the meantime, Snow is very concerned about the camera hanging above the closet and the shower. Lebreau pats him on his shoulder. "The way I see it, you have nothing to be ashamed of" she says. But he still wants to talk about this with the Big Brother staff in the consulting room.

_4.30 p.m._

The housemates are called via speaker into the lounge. The room allocation is being announced:

Lebreau, Yui, Serah, Cid

Sazh, Claire, Hope, Jihl

Snow, Gadot, Fang, Vanille

Fang throws her arms around Vanille when she hears that they would be together in a room. "Oh girl. We'll have soo much fun together." Snow and Gadot high five. "This is going to be so awesome with those two."

Claire is clearly disappointed, that she shares no room with her sister. "Don't be sad, Claire. You can come into my bed when you're feeling lonely and want to cuddle a bit...as always, I'm there for you." Gadot and Cid beg her to tell them more and offer their beds, too.

Hope is glad to be in a room with Sazh. "Hey, Sazh...can the chocobo sleep by my side once in a while?" - "You'll have to earn it." - "How...I'll do anything!" - "We'll talk about that tomorrow."

_6.26 p.m._

Claire sits on an armchair in the lounge with her sister by her side and reads one of her books she brought with. Sazh, who plays table football with Snow, asks to join them. Claire declines with thanks but Serah pulls the book out of her hand. "C'mon, Claire-bear! We'll play together and kick their asses." She agrees unwillingly. During the game, Serah keeps looking at Snow with dreamy eyes. "He has such beautiful eyes" she thinks. Meanwhile, Claire clinches everything in the forward line and netminder Sazh is powerless against her thunderbolts. "Damn, girl. We'll do a rematch tomorrow and believe me...there will be blood!"

_7.01 p.m._

Cid, Snow and Gadot are talking about which of the ladies they would like to get to know better. Cid says, that he had cast an eye on Fang, who he thinks is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He is reminded by Snow, that she already seems to be pretty attached to Vanille. "All has not been said and done, my friend." responds Cid. Meanwhile, Snow would like to pass more time with Serah as he thinks that she "could be a real wildcat". Just like himself. But he is a little afraid of her sister and asks if it is even allowed to have sisters in this game. Gadot just states plain and simple that he'd do any of the girls. They all high five.

_7.10 p.m._

Jihl and Lebreau linger around the kitchen and treat themselves to some fruits. "I have to watch my figure so I mostly eat fruits and vegetables." Jihl says. "Oh c'mon, I bet you have an absolute killer-body under your clothes." Is there a sign of slight curiosity?

_7.40 p.m._

Serah and Yui sit on Serah's bed in their room, with at least two little pilows on their laps, and talk about their work, hobbies and passion. Yui remarks that he makes sure always to wear the latest fashion and makes no secret of his interest in other men. He tells Serah, that he thinks that Hope is really cute and very manlikely for his age. Both continue to talk about their motivation in joining the big brother program.

_8.14 p.m._

As the heat cooled down a bit, both Hope and Yui head outside in the garden to go for a swim in the pool. Yui already tries to make a pass at Hope, but doesn't get a proper response. He wants to try again but he deviates from his undertaking when Lightning and Jihl appears. "Oh, sorry…don't mind us" she says. Yui sees as Hope can't take his eyes off of the strawberry blonde and when he describes her as "pure hotness", Yui gets his answer and leaves the pool disappointed. "Tomorrow will be another day" he thinks.

_8.17 p.m._

Lightning walks pass the fence with Jihl and they have a conversation about the security. "It's really not that high. What happens when somebody climbs over it? A maniac or someone like that?" Jihl muses. "I hope those big brother guys do have somekind of protection around here. I wish I had my gunblade with me." Claire talks a bit about her past in the military.

_8.42 p.m._

Sazh, Fang and Vanille go into the basement and enter the party room, which is just opened once a week. Sazh immediately goes behind the bar and prepares some cocktails. "Ready to get tanked tonight?"

_9.21 p.m._

Gadot, Cid and Snow play a round of scrabble, before "joining the girls in the basement." Gadot wins with the word "jackhammer". "I told you…I'm the man in this game. C'mon…let's go and have some fun with the ladies."

_9.25 p.m._

Fang and Vanille are having a blast in the basement party room. Tightly embraced, both girls dance to the music and seem to forget everything around them. Lebreau watches them from one of the bar stools and joins them after finishing her 3rd sex on the beach. The temperature seems to lift every second. Sazh works as the DJ. The atmosphere is gigantic but Snow makes a sad expression as he doesn't see Serah around.

_10.02 p.m._

Claire gives her sister a good night kiss and goes into her room. Hope lies in his bed, reading one of his comics and listening to some music. "Hey there, Claire...please tell me when the light is bothering you." - "It's all right, Hope. But please turn down the volume a little bit. This death-metal stuff is way too loud."

_11.32 p.m._

Fang, Vanille, Lebreau and Sazh sit at the bar. A little drunk, Vanille, with her arms around Fang's neck, tells Lebreau that she just loves Fang's accent. Lebreau and Sazh agree. They raise their glasses and laugh. Sazh, who seems to be the only one unaffected by the alcohol he had comsumed, challenges them to play darts. "All right, ladies. The last one to reach 100 points has to clean up this place."

_01.47 a.m._

Sazh exits the party room.


	3. Day 2

**A/N: On to Day 2...**

**

* * *

**_6.20 a.m._

Early in the morning, where everybody else is still asleep, Claire Farron is the first to be on her feet, as she does her morning workout.

_6.40 a.m._

Sazh wakes up, somewhere on the floor in the lounge and runs immediately to the men's room.

_7.45 a.m._

During breakfast, still with no sign of Sazh, there conflagrates a discussion about being monitored the whole time. Fang mentions that she doesn't have any problems with this. "That provides just a further incentive." Vanille supports her. "C'mon, everybody. You knew what to expect when you applied for this." A couple of the housemates still express their concern and feel a little bit uncomfortable.

Snow asks Serah if he could taste a piece of her jam sandwich. She brings it to his mouth with a sickly sweet smile.

_8.15 a.m._

Sazh finally leaves his room and is called immediately into the consulting room via speaker.

_9.00 a.m._

The relationship between Fang and Vanille seems to deepen, as Fang joins Vanille in her morning yoga-session and they get rather close. Lebreau observes the scene from the lounge and tells Jihl that they would be a cute couple. "So you don't have a problem with a relationship between two women, Lebreau?" – "Absolutely not. I could see myself dating another woman." – "Now that's good to know." There is something going on here.

_11.00 a.m._

"No more, Mr. Nice Guy!" Gadot takes the offensive and tries to get into a conversation with Claire. They end up talking about the weather.

_11.40 a.m._

Sazh sits at the kitchen table and looks depressed. Cid wants to know what is going on. "No more alcohol for me in the next thirty days." – "That's harch, man." – "Yes, but who knows if I'm still around in a month." Sazh excuses himself and wants to lay down a bit.

_11.50 a.m._

Hope enters his room to change his clothes and gets into a conversation with Sazh, who is in his bed. "Hey, Hope! While you're here, I wanted to ask…you don't have to go to school or something?" – "Summer holidays." – "But they don't last twelve weeks." – "Pfff…I'm way to cool for school, anyway!"

_12.10 p.m._

Gadot starts a discussion with Snow about his gloves. "So…they are made of rubber or silicone?" – "Leather, man." **–** So what is so special about them?" – "They look awesome!" – "I hate them!" – "What's your problem, man?" – "Take them off!" – "Why?" – "I want to see your hands!" – "Why do you want to see my hands?" – "What? You afraid to show me your girlfriends?" Snow stops him with a wave of his hand and leaves the lounge.

_1.40 p.m._

Sazh and Cid are outside in the garden. Cid lies on a deckchair and watches Sazh chopping some wood. Sazh wants to arrange a big campfire the next evening with everybody gathering around it. He considers, that it would be much easier for everybody to open up that way. Cid agrees but is worried about the lifetime of the axe and decides to take this matter into his own hands.

_3.56 p.m._

Serah prepares a little fruit salat in the kitchen. Yui turns up and offers his help. She brings a fork to his mouth. "Perfect" he says.

_4.26 p.m._

Sazh and Lebreau gather around the lounge. "So, Sazh…heard you had quite a night after our game." – "Oh, you have no idea, girl and I got my ass kicked this morning in the consulting room." – "Was it bad?" – "Yes…I'm glad the chocobo was with me." – "Aww…poor Sazh." – "Oh yes…and I don't understand why I am the one to take the hit...but the lady there had a fascinating voice. I'd like to get to know the face."

_5.01 p.m._

Yui and Hope take a walk through the garden. Hope seems to be furious. "Damnit! I completely forgot to watch the Lost finale, yesterday morning! I recorded it extra so I could watch without the commercials. Damn!" – "Really? That's sad…well I watched it!" – "You watch this, too?" – "Of course, man. Best show ever. Didn't miss a single episode. You want me to tell you the ending?"

_5.02 p.m._

Hope storms through the house and screams.

_6.30 p.m._

Sazh and Snow meet again with Serah and Claire for their rematch. The match turns into a nail-biter and ends in a penalty shootout. Snow has the match of his life but his emotions get the better of him at the end and he hits the goalpost with his last shot.

_7.34 p.m._

The housemates are called to the lounge via speaker. "Dear housemates. As you know…tomorrow, you'll get your weekly task and each of you will have to nominate one of your fellow members to leave the house."

Silence, as everyone watches everyone closely.

_10.12 p.m._

Night's rest.

_01.00 a.m._

Two arms reach over the fence from the outside but disappear quickly when Hope turns up in the kitchen to get him something to drink.


End file.
